Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding vehicle having a windshield that is disposed in front of steering handlebars and is positionally adjustable, and particularly to an improvement in a positionally adjustable windshield mounting assembly for a movable windshield, and also to a vehicle incorporating such mounting assembly.
Background Art
A motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known in which a pair of left and right first rails having a first rail groove opening toward a windshield disposed in front of steering handlebars are provided below a left side portion and a right side portion of the windshield, a pair of left and right second rails having a second rail groove opening inward in a vehicle width direction is provided on both of the left side and the right side of the windshield, first supporting member for pivotally supporting the windshield moves along the first rails, and a pair of left and right second supporting members for pivotally supporting both of the left side and the right side of the windshield moves along the second rails, whereby a position of the windshield is capable of being adjusted.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-28591
In the motorcycle disclosed in the above-described Patent Document 1, a structure for moving the windshield is complex and has a large size.
An improved mechanism for moving the windshield, where such mechanism is simplified and miniaturized, is accordingly desired. However, in achieving the miniaturization, it is also desirable to maintain windshield supporting strength, and also to avoid rattling of the windshield during traveling.
Although the known adjustable windshield mounting systems have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved positionally adjustable windshield mounting assembly, and to a vehicle incorporating such windshield mounting assembly.